sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade the Cat
"Sometimes I`ve believed I`ve failed just because I lost Fay.... but I havn`t failed yet." ''-Blade the Cat'' Anthony Crimson '(アンソニー·クリムゾン ''Ansonī· kurimuzon) ''better known as '''B lade the Cat '(ブレード猫 Burēdo za Kyatto) ''is a Fan Based Character made by Koneko-neko5 @Deviantart Basic Info *'Full Name: 'Anthony Crimson *'Other names: 'Blade, Monster (by Fay), A.C., the swordsman *'Species: Cat *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Maritual Status: '''Taken (by Bolt the Cat) *'Age:' 14 *'Gender: 'Male *'Height: '3'4" *'Weight: '66 lbs. *'Birthplace: 'River Springs *'Alignment: 'Good *'Favorite Food: 'Hot dogs *'Favorite Drink: 'Milk *'Likes: 'Bolt, his friends, Fay (formerly), hot dogs, able to fight, being a free Mobian, living wild, keeping friends and family safe *'Dislikes: 'Eggman, Robians, Moebians, not being ale to protect Bolt, losing family and friends, having the ability to only do one thing, Fay, to be called "Monster" *'Ability Type: 'Power *'Weapon of Choice: 'Curved swords Appearance *'Eye Color: 'Light Green *'Fur Color: 'Grey *'Hair Color: 'Darker Grey *'Attire: '''Brown scarf, Brown over coat with little rips, Torn brown pants, brown socks Background Story When Blade was about 12 years old, he lived in the kingdom of Dwelltropolis. He loved a girl named Princess Fay the Wolf, a kind girl who loved to help people and wanted peace. On the otherhand, Blade loved to fight to defend the kingdom. The two loved eachother very much. But when Eggman started expanding his army to Dwelltropolis. when Blade went off to fight for Dwelltropolis, Fay told him good luck and do good part. As Blade went off in the battle, he trained in the army, as one of the youngest members. He learned how to use fists to attack and such. He used his two Curved swords, he had them since he was 5. As Blade really went off to battle, Fay stared outside her window, longing for Blade to come back alive. She hoped he would heal the injured well. When Fay said take good part, she meant ecome a surgeon. Blade just thought protect Dwelltropolis well. That, leads to the conflict. As Blade comes back from fighting, he had a claw mark on his eye, and he was unable to open his right eye. He came straight to Fay, but as soon Fay saw him she screamed. Blade was confused, but told her everything that happened. Then she screamed again. She called him a monster for fighting in the battle and not ecoming a surgeon. Fay kicked him out of the kingdom, and into the woods. Blade swore he would never love another girl again, he didn`t want the same thing to happen. He changed his name to Blade to represent his personality. He loved no one, until he met Bolt. Abilities Blade is a master swordsman with his curved swords. he uses them to fight, defend himself, and defend others. He had these swords since he was little, around 5 years old. He never gets new swords, he keeps his swords in good shape. He`s a power type, a strong cat. When he didn`t have his swords in the battles he used hand-to-hand combat. He is also very skilled in it, for he survived. He ecomes stronger when he`s defending his friends and family, especially Bolt. His emotions trigger easily when thinking about Fay and his old life in Dwelltropolis. Weaknesses Blade doesn`t have very good self defense. With no powers, it`s hard for him to defend and attack at the same time. He doesn`t think things throughly in times he needs to rush, especially when saving friends or family. When he thinks of Fay he lets his defense down, but his attack also raises out of anger. Blade knows little machinery, which doesn`t help him with technology. Bolt teaches him about Technology later on. Unlike other cat characters, Blade does not mind dogs or water.